Code Geass: The Lord of the Night
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: After losing someone close to him in the attempt on his mother's life, Lelouch joins the Military. But a deep seeded hatred lies within his soul. Soon the world shall know true terror. And mankind will remember, why they once feared the darkness of the night.


The Prince Disowned.

I own nothing!

Lelouch vi Britannia was staring at the corpse of his caretaker, the former Knight of Eight, Sarah Ignacio with dead eyes. She had trained him in combat, etiquette and everything else, when his parents were too busy, meaning, when his father was too busy. He turned his head and saw the assailant trying to run. He knew the target was his mother and sister, but he didn't care at the moment.

This man was dead for taking Sarah away. He quickly drew his trusty revolver, a Colt Diamondback and emptied all six rounds into the man's legs. He then drew an M1911 Pistol and walked over to the man, shooting him in the knees, his elbows and in his stomach.

"Burn in hell." He said as he reloaded and emptied the entire magazine into the fool's head. He then dropped the gun and fainted.

Time Skip to the scene in the Throne Room.

"Father. Why have you stopped the investigation for who ordered the attempted assassination?" Lelouch asked, seeing no need to address his father as emperor.

"Because it was unnecessary. We know that the assailant operated with a select group of accomplices and they have been executed." He said coldly. "Sarah Ignacio died in the line of duty. Do not disgrace her memory by complaining." He said. Lelouch looked down and had to admit that his father was right. He then looked his father in the eyes.

"You are right father. But still. I want to renounce my claim to the throne." He said as the crowd gasped. His father looked intrigued.

"And why is that?" He asked. Lelouch closed his eyes and opened them, now full of determination.

"I want to join the military. I wish to join the Knights of Arcadia." He said as some of the crowd gasped and others seemed to frown in disgust.

The Knights of Arcadia were a Regiment of Soldiers of the new Imperial Guard, which consisted of The Knights of Arcadia, the Mordian Iron Guard, The Cadian Shock Troopers, The Elysian Drop Troops and the Armageddon Steel Legion. Other countries had their own Guardsmen, but only Britannia boasted 5 whole Regiments.

The Knights of Arcadia and the Elysian Drop Troops were each based on an artificial continent of their own, which took many years to complete. In fact, only the Arcadia, the home base of the Knights of Arcadia was done. Elysia was still in construction. The only reason Arcadia was done, was because of the tireless work of the Empire's newest addition. The Adeptus Mechanicus, or more widely known as the Mechanicum. They consisted of the greatest scientific minds of the world and the greatest engineers known to man. They also had knowledge that most would find disgusting. The technology to create artificial humans, but they only used it to construct Servitors for help in construction.

The reason for the disgust is that they only answered to their own Regimental Commanders. Other than that, only the Knights of the Rounds and the Royal Family themselves could command them. The normal Britannian military and Nobility had no control over them.

The Emperor smirked.

"As you wish boy. I will send an recommendation to Colonel Vance Stubbs. But you will need to prove yourself." He said as Lelouch just looked more determined.

"I will succeed." He said as the Emperor dismissed him. He turned around and walked away, his cloak waving behind him. Marianne looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sarah's death hit him harder than I thought." She said sadly.

Two weeks later.

Lelouch stood in front of Colonel Vance Stubbs who had a passive look on his face.

"So you are Sarah's old prodigy." He mused. "You already had your first kill so that means we don't have to deal with that." He said. "Once we arrive at Arcadia, we will begin your training with the various weapons we use and how to pilot the assortment of Vehicles you will become familiar with." He said. "The other part will be training you in using the new Knightmare Frames that are being designed." He said.

Lelouch nodded. "As you wish, Colonel." He said. Stubbs smirked.

"Let's go. I hope you have said your goodbyes." He said as they walked towards Stubbs' Valkyrie Transport Carrier that would bring them to Arcadia.

At Arcadia, 5 months later.

Lelouch, now 10 years old, was practicing knife fighting with one of his instructors, a man named Edward Kurogane. They found that while fighting, Lelouch preferred to wield a pair of combat knifes, and he was quite skilled with them, his natural flexibility giving him an edge. Edward smirked as he swept Lelouch's feet from under him and held the knife at his throat.

"I win." He said. Lelouch sighed and dropped his knifes.

"Indeed." He said as Edward helped him up.

"You're getting better kid. A few more years and you will rise through the ranks with ease." He said as Lelouch nodded. He and Edward then walked towards the barracks.

When they opened the door, they immediately fell to their knees.

In the middle of the chamber stood a man in dark, midnight blue armor, with two large claws. From his back waved a blood red cape and he had pale skin, onyx eyes and black hair.

This was Konrad Curze, Master of the Night Lords, Lord of Arcadia and King of Nostramo. He was the master of the Night Lord Legionnaires. The Legionnaires were the result of Project Legion, a project to create Super Human soldiers, but the Legionnaires were still in very small numbers. Even Britannia had, at most, only 25 Night Lords Legionnaires, while most other countries were still in the developing stages of the Project.

Konrad turned his onyx gaze to Lelouch and his eyes widened. He deactivated his claws and took them off. He grasped Lelouch by the chin and made him face him.

"You are the same." He murmured. "Tell me, do you have visions of times yet to come?" He asked. Lelouch and Edward were surprised.

"Yes I do, my Lord." Lelouch said. "We theorized that I would learn to control them later on, but they keep coming." He said. Konrad released Lelouch.

"That is because it is not a result of your Psychic Power. It is something closer to an innate ability." He said. "I know this, because I have the same abilities. But unlike you, I don't have Psychic Powers in addition to my normal Visions." He gazed at Edward. "I will send one of my Court Psykers to train the child in his abilities." He said. "I look forward to monitoring your progress, Lelouch." He said as he walked away.

Edward smirked.

"It looks like Lord Curze took an interest in you. The expectations placed on you, just got higher." He said. "That means we have to up your training." He said as Lelouch nodded.

"Indeed." He said. They then returned to training.

5 years later.

Lelouch stood ready in full battle gear.

He wore a full suit of Imperial Guard Flak Armor with a Refractor Field Emitter.

He carried a Modified M4A1 Assault Rifle with auxiliary Grenade Launcher, 5 extra clips of ammo and 6 grenades. He also carried a Mark XIX .44 Magnum Desert Eagle.

In addition he carried a set of 3 K37 Anti-Tank Krak Grenades and a single G45 Melta Bomb.

The last part was a pair Power Knifes for close combat and the standard issue gear of the rest of the Regiment.

He was preparing to go on a mission with a squad assigned to him. Normal soldiers would have a problem serving under a Sergeant only 15 years old, but the Entire Regiment had already witnessed Lelouch's skill and had no problem.

The mission was to quell a rebellion in South America. Specifically in Columbia. He was walking towards the Carrier Ship that would transport their Valkyries into range, before they moved out.

He sighed as he placed on his helmet and left after checking his gear.

On the Carrier, Vengeance of the Night.

Lelouch stood ready with his squad. They were being briefed at the moment, by Vance Stubbs.

"The Mission is to infiltrate the Forests and take out the rebels. We don't know how entrenched the rebels are, so expect everything from no resistance to heavy resistance. The rebels' equipment is of varying quality." He said.

"Some tend to wear improvised armor and weapons that seem to be made out of scrap. But don't let this fool you. The weapons are sturdily build and quite reliable and effective, but tend to be unpredictable. A large amount also have looted weapons from the troops previously stationed here and the command is well equipped. In addition they seem to be using old weapons such as Repeating Rifles and anything else they can get their hands on." He said.

"The last report indicates that the enemy also has Renegade Guardsmen amongst them. They must be taken out as well. He said. The assault force will comprise of you men and women and some allied forces from the Elysian Regiment." He said as he looked over the gathered troops.

The troops consisted of:

10 Infantry Squads with variable equipment with Valkyries

3 pairs of Rapier Weapon Carriers with variable weapons with Valkyries

6 Tauros Assault Vehicles with Valkyrie Sky Talon

3 Tauros Venators with Valkyrie Sky Talon

6 Drop Troop Infantry Squads with Valkyries

16 Drop Sentinels with Valkyrie Sky Talon (2 are carried per Sky Talon)

3 Demolition Squadrons with Valkyries

10 Valkyries with supplies

5 Vultures as support

10 Grenadier Squads with Chimeras as amphibious assault for support

3 Demolition Squads with Chimeras as amphibious assault for support

2 Stormtrooper Squads with Chimeras as amphibious assault for support

5 Chimeras for the amphibious assault as support, loaded with supplies

10 Pisces Amphibious Assault Crafts with variable armaments for Support

Vance then smirked.

"Commence Operation Valkyrie's Flight, we are in range." He ordered as all troops entered their transports.

"Lift off." The pilots announced as the flight of the Valkyries began. The sky was filled with aircraft as they passed the coastline and approached the forests of Columbia.

"So far so good." Lelouch mumbled as the crafts went further in. suddenly the sky was filled with high caliber fire as the first Valkyrie was hit and crashed down. "What the hell?" He said as he gazed outside of the craft. His eyes widened at the sight.

"How the fuck did they get possession of two fucking Hydra Squadrons?" He demanded as the AA Tanks were mowing them down, together with Flak Missiles, crudely made AA Guns and even Sabre Gun Platforms with weapons ranging from M2 Machine Guns to Autocannons and even a few with Lascannons.

Suddenly his craft was also hit. "Damn it all to hell." He cursed as he went to the communication device. "Attention all units. Prepare for emergency landings and may God watch over us." He said as his Valkyrie was on a crash course towards the ground. Before they went down, he saw that several Valkyries and Vultures launched their missiles and took out a couple of Hydras and other emplacements, before going down as well.

A few hours later at the crash site.

"Sergeant!" Quincy, a member of Lelouch's squad, called as Lelouch woke up with an immense headache.

"Goddamnit." He cursed as he looked around and saw the wreck of his Valkyrie. Quincy, give me a status report. He ordered as Quincy nodded.

"We got some casualties. Only you, me, MacTavish, Ghost and Mason are left." He said. Lelouch nodded.

"Get whatever is salvageable and report back." He said as he checked his equipment. "Give me an update on your equipment." He ordered as his men stood ready to be inspected. All of them had the same standard issue gear as the rest of the regiment, but with a few specialized weapons.

Quincy carried a Mark-7 Special Ops Crossbow and a Mark-3 Pistol Crossbow. The Mark-7 used regular bolts and explosive tipped bolts, while the Mark-3 used poison tipped bolts that killed very fast.

MacTavish carried a M32-6 Grenade Launcher and several specialized types of grenades.

Ghost carried a M95 Sniper rifle.

And finally, Mason carried a normal M4A1 Assault Rifle, but also carried a M12 RPG.

"Alright. We need to find other survivors. We still have a mission to complete." Lelouch said as his team members nodded. "Let's move. Also, make a note on the coordinates of the Valkyrie, we return here, when needed." He said as they left.

30 minutes later.

Lelouch and his squad were walking through the forests, trying to find any sign of the enemy or of allies. They suddenly heard a noise on their left.

"Stay low." Lelouch whispered as they crouched down and crawled along the forest floor. As they came to a small clearing, they found a group of about 8 Rebels, laughing as they drank a few bottles of beer they managed to acquire.

"MacTavish launch a Fragmentation Grenade into their midst. Quincy, launch an explosive bolt at them." He ordered as Quincy launched a bolt. The rebels looked at the bolt with stupid curiosity as it began beeping, before exploding. MacTavish then fired a Frag Grenade at them, killing them. "Gather what you can." He ordered. After a few minutes they were done.

"Sir. We managed to find 7 old Model 43 Stick Grenades, 3 M22 Frag Grenades, some ammo clips for our own M1911 Handguns and 5 Smoke Grenades." MacTavish said. "I guess they raided old storehouses and got the rest from the Renegades." He said. Lelouch nodded.

"Let's keep moving. If I'm correct, one of the other Valkyries crashed nearby. Maybe there are some survivors." He said as they walked further.

"Who goes there?" A voice shouted as Lelouch and his squad came to the crash site. When they came closer, they saw 5 Guardsmen in defensive position with a single Mortar and an Autocannon. "Sergeant Lelouch, thank god you came. We thought we were goners." One of them said. Lelouch nodded.

"Are you able to walk?" He asked, while the Guardsmen nodded. "Then get everything useful and let's get back to the crash site of my Valkyrie, we need to fortify a position there." He said as the Guardsmen nodded and picked up the heavy weapons in teams of two, while the remaining Guardsman and Lelouch's squad picked up any ammo and useful equipment they could find, including a Heavy Bolter which they took from the Valkyrie and moved back.

2 hours later.

Lelouch and the rest had returned to the Valkyrie, and had set up positions, removing the engines from the Valkyrie and turning the craft into a makeshift Command Center. They were lucky some of the scanners and radar equipment still worked. They also placed the Heavy Bolter on the top as a makeshift Gun Turret.

"Mason, have you located any other Valkyries?" Lelouch asked. Mason nodded.

"I have. There is one to the north, about 2 miles far, and one to the east, about 1,6 miles far." He said. "That is all our scanners can pick up as they are now." He said. Lelouch nodded.

"Mason, you and MacTavish are with me. The rest of you defend the camp until we get back. With a bit of luck the crash sites have survivors or at least some equipment." He said as he, Mason and MacTavish left for the east.

In the forests.

Lelouch and his team were already about have the way to the crash site, when they suddenly ducked when the spotted an Enemy Patrol.

The Patrol consisted of about 10 Rebels with varying pieces of equipment, ranging from a pair of AK-47 assault Rifles to 3 Rebels who even carried old Kentucky Long Rifles. Then there were 2 Renegade Guardsmen with regular equipment and a single Rebel with a makeshift Flamethrower.

"Alright. Mason, prepare a rocket and MacTavish prepare your grenades. I will shoot the Flamethrower through the gas tanks and make them explode." He said as his team followed the orders. He carefully took aim and let loose a 3 round burst that hit the tanks, causing them to explode violently and take the carrier and 3 more rebels with them. Suddenly Mason burst out of the foliage and let lose the rocket, before MacTavish let loose a salvo of 3 grenades, killing the rest. "Gather what you can." He ordered as MacTavish and Mason gathered 8 Model 43 Stick grenades and picked up the Ak-47 rifles as well.

When they walked further, they entered a small clearing and noticed 6 Guardsmen.

"Thank the god, it's you Sergeant." One of them said. Lelouch nodded.

"What equipment do you think is useable from the wreck?" He asked. The apparent leader stepped forward.

"We might be able to use the communication and scanner systems and perhaps we can Jury-rig the Lascannon. As for equipment that was transported, we have standard issue gear and extra ammo. We also have a tracked transport platform. We can use it to transport Armor Plates and anything else useful. And finally we have some Claymore Mines and Material for Traps." He said. Lelouch nodded.

"Gather what you can, especially those armor plates from the Valkyrie, we will need them." He ordered as the men did as they were told. They then left for the basecamp.

6 hours later.

Lelouch and his team had returned to the camp and they had begun setting up Barricades that they made from wood, rubble from several nearby, overgrown ruins and the armor plates. They were crude but effective. They also managed to make the Lascannon operational, meaning they finally had some serious Anti-Armor Weaponry. They had also set up traps around the perimeter. In addition they managed to upgrade the scanning systems, but hadn't picked up any new crash sites yet.

Lelouch then gathered his full team and prepared to leave for the final known crash site, when a Guardsmen called him.

"Sergeant, a patrol is coming this way. The scanners indicate that they consist of 14 Rebels, 4 Renegade Guardsmen and even a Sentinel." The Guardsmen said. Lelouch nodded.

"The traps are already set and so are the mines. Ghost, take up position in the trees and prepare to snipe out the Sentinel Pilot, the Walker will be useful. The rest take up position and prepare to cut them down." He said as the men began preparing.

30 minutes later.

The Patrol entered the vicinity of the basecamp.

"I swear I saw one of those Valkyries crash here." A rebel said.

In a tree nearby was Ghost. He waited until they came closer to the camp, so that the others had a clear shot.

"Goodnight, asshole." He said as he took aim and fired a .50 Caliber round at the Sentinel Pilot, killing him instantly. Suddenly the entire patrol was in disarray, giving the perfect opportunity as Autocannon shells, Heavy Bolter Rounds and other fire poured into them and killed them.

"Gather what you can and hide or burn the bodies." Lelouch ordered as his men gathered everything, including the Sentinel.

In total they found 6 Ak-47 rifles, 2 China Lake Grenade Launchers, 20 Model 43 stick grenades, 10 M22 Frag Grenades, 2 RPG-7, 2 M4A1 Rifles, 4 M1911 Handguns, 2 M249 Machine Guns, ammo clips and rations.

The Sentinel was equipped with a Searchlight, Hunter Killer Missile, Smoke Launcher, an Autocannon and a chainsaw attachment for clearing trees.

Lelouch smirked as they brought the supplies back to the camp.

"Alright. Me, MacTavish, Mason and Ghost will be going to the last known crash site. Quincy, you're in charge." He ordered as everyone saluted and they left, taking the transport platform with them.

At said crash site, 2 hours later.

Lelouch arrived at the crash site, meeting 4 Guardsmen who were the pilots and loading personnel. "Thank god Sergeant Lelouch." The leader said. Lelouch just nodded.

"What do you have here?" He asked.

"We have a pair of tracked transport platforms and a large Aegis Defense Line with Quad Gun, multiple types of ammo, a pair of mortars, a Heavy Bolter from the Valkyrie and more supplies." The leader said. Lelouch nodded.

"Load up everything and get moving." He ordered and they left.

The camp, 6 hours later.

The Camp had been further fortified. They had added the Communication and Scanning systems from the third Valkyrie and added it together with what they had, increasing its potential. They added the second Heavy Bolter with the one they already had to the turret. They had gone back to every other Valkyrie and gather more Armor Plates to further Fortify the position, together with the Aegis Lines. The Quad Gun was to ensure at least some air defense. As for the rest, they managed to get a few makeshift beds, with an actual matrass for Lelouch. Every Guardsmen had taken up position around the camp and in the 4 trees within the boundaries of the camp they had built platforms for Quincy or Ghost to use.

The total amount of soldiers in the camp, other the Lelouch and his team, was 15 Guardsmen. The men saw the sun go down.

"Sergeant. It's been a long day. Get some sleep." Quincy said as Lelouch nodded and laid down on his bed.

That night.

Lelouch was stirring uneasily in his sleep from a dream. But this was no normal dream, but a vision.

The vision.

A man, an older Lelouch stood on a pillar, wearing the same armor and claws that Konrad Curze always wore. His black hair was now long and it waved behind him, together with a midnight black cape. In front of him was a battlefield. Building were burning, soldiers were dying and their screams echoed through the gloom of the night. The Vision Lelouch opened his eyes, which were glowing with power as he surveyed the battlefield, Guardsmen and Night Lords Legionnaires destroying all opposition. Vision Lelouch smiled a grim smile as the glow of his eyes intensified. Crimson red, pitch black and emerald green lightning flashed through the skies as Vision Lelouch called a psychic storm into existence. Suddenly he let out a cold laugh and gazed over the battlefield.

"I alone stand supreme upon Heaven and Earth." He said as the lightning struck the ground around him, illuminating his forehead, a red, bird like sigil present in the middle of it. Suddenly an immense bolt of lightning struck the opposition's main camp, engulfing his vision in a red light.

**And this makes the first chapter of my new story. As you can see, there are a lot of elements from Warhammer 40k in here. Indeed, it will have weapons, vehicles and characters from 40K in here as well as Psykers. In this case, Lelouch will become part of the Night Lords, while in another story he will become part of the Death Guard. As for his attitude, it will change over time. Just as a notice, he will not be Zero. I actually plan to do something similar to the story Lucian of the Rebellion, using Lucian, while Lelouch is still close to Milly.**

**Now until next time. And review. Flames will be ignored and used to cook my diner.**


End file.
